futurefandomcom-20200229-history
United States presidential election, 2024 (Scenario: Centuries)
The United States presidential election of 2024 was the 60th quadrennial presidential election, held on November 5, 2024. Announced by Congress on December 19, 2024, The Democratic Ticket of Senator. Tammy Duckworth of Illinois and former South Bend Mayor. Pete Buttigeed defeated the Republican Ticket of 48th Vice President. Mike Pence from Indiana and Senator. Ted Cruz of Texas. Duckworth was elected the first female and Asian president, while Buttiged was elected the first homosexual vice president. Duckworth was inaugurated as the 46th President, while Buttiged was inaugurated as the 49th Vice President. Other elections such as Senate, House and gubernatorial elections were also held on November 5. Pence campaigned on continuation of President Trump's policies and the US involvement in the Venezuelan Civil War, while Duckworth campaigned on Cheaper Healthcare, Immigration reform, Women and Minority Rights and Returned America back to the Obama era. The Results were a tied on election night, but on December 19, 2024, The House of Representatives chose Tammy Duckworth to be the 46th President of the United States. Background Incumbent President Donald J. Trump, who was elected in 2016 and reelected in 2020, was ineligible for a third term, due to 22nd Amendment. Nominations Republican Party Candidates * Michael R. Pence, 48th Vice President of the United States (2017-2025) (Nominee) * Rand Paul, U.S. Senator from Kentucky (2011-) * Paul Ryan, former Speaker of the House * Jeff Flake, former U.S. Senator from Arizona (2013-2019) * Ted Cruz, U.S. Senator from Texas (2013-) Running Mate On June 24, 2024, Pence chose Senator Ted Cruz from Texas, who also fought for the nomination himself, as his running mate. Pence said Cruz can help him with the younger republicans and the hardcore conservative base. Democratic Party In 2023, five candidates announced their run for president, Kamala Harris, Ruben Gallego, Tammy Duckworth and Alexandria Ocasio-Cortez. Duckworth, Harris and Gallego all ran a campaign on centre-left campaign, while Cortez ran a far-left campaign on issues such as abolishing immigration control and single-payer healthcare. The Cortez campaign was criticized as too far to the left, enough to destroy the democratic party, by Fox News, other conservative news sources and even CNN. Duckworth won the nomination on July 15, 2024, this was a surprise to many people, as Harris lead in most polls. Candidates * Tammy Duckworth, U.S. Senator from Illinois (2017-2025) (Nominee) * Alexandria Ocasio-Cortez, U.S. representative of New York's 14th District * Kamala Harris, U.S. Senator from California (2017-) * Ruben Gallego, U.S. Senator from Arizona (2021-) Running Mate On July 16, 2024, Duckworth chose former South Bend Mayor. Pete Buttiged as her running mate. General Election Campaign Debates The 2024 Presidential Debate was held on October 14, 2024, in Phoenix, Arizona. The Debate was between Democratic nominee Tammy Duckworth and Republican nominee Michael R. Pence. The Moderator was Sean Hannity from Fox News. 89 Million people watched the presidential debate on many devices such as TVs, Computers, Smartphones and Tablets. Results On November 6, 2024, The Presidential Election was a tie between Duckworth and Pence in the electoral college, with Duckworth and Pence both owning 269 electoral votes. Duckworth won the popular vote by 2 million votes. On December 19, 2024, The House of representatives voted for Tammy Duckworth to be the next president of the United States and the Senate voted for Pete Buttiged to be the next Vice President. Reactions Duckworth's victory was reacted positively and negatively. Twitter Reactions '''President Donald J. Trump: '''This is a very sad day for many Americans, We will not stand with these results #MakePenceThePresident! '''Anderson Cooper: '''This is an amazing vote by the house, we need change! '''Rachel Maddow: '''This is great! Our first female president and even our first LGBTQIA+ Vice President!!! '''Diamond & Silk: '''Democrats don't deserve the presidency again! But Pence does deserve to the President! #MakePenceThePresident! '''Sean Hannity: '''As the moderator of this election debate, Duckworth doesn't need or deserve to run this country! #MakePenceThePresident! '''Katy Perry: '''Thank God, Duckworth will be our next president! '''Kanye West: '''I'm don't impressed by congresses choice! #MakePenceThePresident! Protests Many Protests happened across the country due to Duckworth's win, this is the first time in years that the RIght protested against election results. These Protests were held in cities such as Phoenix, Houston, Charlotte, Atlanta, Richmond, Miami, and Detroit. Protesters said that election was rigged. Governor Roy Cooper (D-NC) said the protesters were not appecting for the fair win of Tammy Duckworth. Category:Scenario: Centuries Category:Elections Category:Politics Category:Elections (Scenario: Centuries)